The Founders
by SpicyCrazyLove2013
Summary: This is the tale of Bonnibel of Parthevia, born and raised in Tison Village and ex-lover of Sinbad. A love story of Sinbad and his first love and a woman who wants to travel to find a place she can call her own. And hopefully as corner as this sounds she finds someone she can call her lover.
1. Love & Lost

The Founders

Chapter one

It was never easy dating a man that was well known by so many and adored by every woman that passed by him. He chose me over all of them even the big busty girls with curves that can give any man whip lash, envied by many women-and me. I always see him flirt with many girls from our old village, Tison, in Parthevia but he would still come by my place and help me with my garden. He'd help me bring water to my house, help cook dinner and even repair my roof or walls if needed be. And all I could do is help his mother the best I could even if my medical skills where lacking I still did my best! And she died. I failed him but…

He still chose me.

Me.

Sinbad…He chose me!

He would get fan mail, gifts from many people- mostly women, request for a date, love letters, discounts on brothels…so many women.

Maybe he chose me out of need for a medic? I'm not that good…or maybe because we are so close and wanted a friend? Or maybe he just didn't want to lose another person close to him our families were always friends even our parents knew each other when they were kids!

I remember when we were kids he said I would be his wife but that was a very long time ago we were only 7 years old when that was promised!

What was the point of making me your Fiancée, Sinbad, why would he even bother if you were going to cheat?

No, no, no want I meant to say _'Why would you make me your fiancée if you have been cheating on me since we were 15 years old!_

I can't help but feel like I wasted all that time with Rurumu and her grooming to make me the perfect wife. Did he actual think I was going to stay with him when I found out!

Now I'm here sitting in my dark bedroom ignore Ja'far's and Rurumu from the locked door trying to make me feel better after what he said to me…

My name is Bonnie.

Bonnibel of Parthavia…I'm also Sinbad's fiancée, well no, more like Ex-Fiancée.

FLASHBACK

"Damn it Sinbad you said you stopped!" My eyes are red and hurt so bad from crying.

"I'm sorry! Please it was only for…wait how did you find out?" He looked at me suspicious "Did you follow me?!" Now he was angry

"I didn't have to follow you when a common floozy walked past me bragging how you visited her at a brothel called 'Raghi's Brothel! Best Girls in Reim!' She talked how you spent 700 gold coins!" I yelled at him

Sinbad didn't have a response all he did was look away. I saw him sigh taking a deep breath. He was frustrated with me and he knew where this was going.

"Sinbad do you know how embarrassing this is for me..!" He turned his head towards with a slightly peeved face meeting me livid expression.

"Oh I'm sorry that being with me is embarrassing you! Ha…after all I did for you!" He said through gritted teeth forcing a smile.

"That's not what I mean and you know it!" Great now he was trying to make me look like the villain!

"You know if you didn't like me sleeping with other women then you should have just left the first time I did it!" He gave me a mocking smile my face turned redder than a tomato

"..You are right! I should have left the first time I found out! Now I want to know when was the first time you started cheating on me! Like when was the first time? Before or after we settled in Rein?" I said softly trying not to yell at him.

Now he was silent again staring at me with a blank look his fake smile gone replaced with a not so pleased frown. He just looked at me. It was odd how he stared at me like he was thinking of something serious. His eyes closed for a while…the he looked at me.

"Before…I have been seeing other women before Reim-since we first landed on Imuchakk." He looked died in my eyes I can see he had no regrets. I can feel my heart snap.

"Why would you ask me to marry you when you have been cheating on me all this time? Why would you do this to me..?" I sobbed

"…"Sinbad didn't seem to care about her crying or how I felt "Bonnie how I can be with just one girl when I see so many beautiful ladies! Those girls are so busty, curvy beautiful how can-!" He started to go on one of those rants!

"Shut up! God I wish I never agreed to go with you on this stupid dream ride! I should have stayed with my Aunt!" I yelled at him "I regret all of this! You know what hurts the most out of all this? It's that I actually stayed with you and supported you trying to be the perfect wife for you, never straying from your side or even bother to look at other men! There were some men that would flirt with me and even asked me for dates but I said because I was **_with you_**!"

"Bonnie…" he was so angry I could hear it how he said my name hell I could feel all around me! "Hahah! That's funny Bonnie! I doubt any guy would give you the time of day if they though you would be easy to sleep with" he gave me a fake smile "There are a lot of women in Reim and a lot of Brothels I'm sure they mistook you for a call girl. And you should have just left the moment you found out about all of this really! But you stayed! Maybe you're just desperate for attention? I mean seriously…" Sinbad gestured his hands up and down me like he was presenting a prize that no one wanted.

I felt sick to my stomach. I trusted him and sacrificed a lot for him even suffered in his damn adventures! I was held hostage in Artemyra Kingdom and bowed in front of the queen as he flirted with her and I', still not sure if or if not he had sex with her! Held prisoner in the Kingdom of Sasan and almost killed Heliohapt Kingdom! And this is the crap I get from him even after that Slavery incident. I was worried for him and he said he loved me after he got back but this is how it all ends.

"You know Sinbad sometimes I wish I never meet you. Right now I wish our parents weren't friends so we would have never met and I wouldn't be in all this pain!" My eyes shut tight trying not to cry. I felt a hand on my cheek and I opened my eyes to see his Golden orbs looking back at me with so much anger.

And he whispered.

"And sometimes I wished we never might either then I could be with better women." it was a quiet and only I could hear it. I cried and ran away from trying to ignore Ja'far calling out to me but I didn't want to face him. I feel so humiliated I expected too much from him.

FLASHBACK ENDS

I can't keep feeling sorry for myself and hating me for what happened just got to try and make myself feel better. Ja'far and Rurumu finally left me alone it was already past midnight anyways so of course they had to get back to work. Well they had to go to bed they do need sleep.

"Maybe I should think about going to my Aunt it's not like my help is needed her. I'm more like an errand girl really." My words are soft and almost inaudible but that doesn't mean it couldn't be heard. And I know that Sinbad could hear it because I heard him reply to what I just said.

"You can't leave Bonnie…if you leave I would be all alone. Out of everyone here you understand me way more than anyone could ever know. Please don't leave." I pretend to sleep and hope he thought I was talking in my sleep. He lay right next to me and I felt his arm wrap around my body hugging me tightly to his. I felt his breath close to my neck snuggling in my neck his breathe was ragged. I can feel something wet dripping on me…was he crying?

"I'm really sorry, Bonnibel! Please I didn't mean it I don't know why I said those thing to you! Please don't leave I need you here with me. You make me see the brighter side to everything! Soon I'll have a country of my own! I need you to help me build my Empire! A Queen can't leave her King!" Sinbad wasn't yelling but he was saying it loud enough to make me flinch at his words. He knew I was awake but I won't be guilt tripped into this bull shit again. But I sigh not looking back at him.

"Sinbad…everything you said hurts. I feel like I'm not beautiful or even pretty enough to be with you. I'm not your Queen you just need me to stay with you to feel better about yourself. It's your Empire not ours like you said 'I need you to stay here and help me build my Empire' you don't think of me as your Queen or equal you think of me as someone who would mindlessly follow you everywhere. I don't think I can do this anymore everything inside of me hurts. It all hurts so much." I chocked on my words sobbing into my hands. I didn't want to see me cry! Not like this!

"Bon that's not true you know I love you…what can I do to make it better? I can buy you more stuff? We can go out! Anywhere you like to go. Please I don't want to see you like this!" He hugged me tighter.

"There…isn't anything I want from you." I said hopeless

"I will make this better. I'm not giving up on us!"Good night Bon Bon." Sinbad kissed my cheek then ear and tried to sleep but we couldn't go to sleep. Everything felt heavy and painful feeling of doubt.

I was afraid to trust him.

But what I didn't know he was more afraid to lose me.

End of Chapter One


	2. Let me be free

Chapter TWO

I had a review from a 'Guest' but I can't be mad at his/her comment because he/she is basically right! I wrote this story in a real bad mood and had VERY bad experiences with men! SO I am taking out the second chapter and I will change the first chapter but it is because the first chapter is like 2 different that got collided together and I just didn't bother to fix so I am going back to change it! Honestly the story was when I read it last night I just wanted to see what people though about it. I can't write relationship stories! In my relationship story a.k.a my own experiences my whole dating history me and my Ex-Boyfriend did most things to spite one another so I already knew this story was going to have problems because I just don't all that fluffy lovey nonsense. I never experienced that before! I have fantasies but the most ideal relationship goals I like is the one from Bob's Burgers, Bob and Linda's marriage. They aren't even real people! But that is the closest Relationship Goals I would want. Honestly I'm more into making my own original stories but I don't know where to post it! But that doesn't bother me it's just that damn romance! In my head it was a lot different but god damn it all the moment I started writing I just saw my ex-boyfriend and I wanted to punch somebody. But I LOVE Magi and AoS so damn much I don't want to stop but I do want to get better!

SO I will do better! Also I chose Bonnibel was because it was pretty but she isn't from Parthavia originally her parents moved there to get closer to her fathers family when she was a toddler to start a new life but they didn't expect everything to get worst. I have a list of different names for her I just didn't have it when I wrote the story but her name is suppose to be Cordonia. Or Cazadora. Or Vera? I think I might change it to Vihn because I like odd names.

I am going to try my hardest to post good stories! I love Sinbad! Even if he is a pervert!


End file.
